


Бенефис

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Banter, Gen, Humor, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: На заявку «Моффат проиграл Гэтиссу и Томпсону в карты, и они его припахали сыграть третьего брата-Холмса».
Kudos: 1





	Бенефис

**Author's Note:**

> Написано 25 декабря 2014.

— Ты не мог написать что-нибудь другое?

— Разумеется, мог!

— Но?..

— Но не захотел.

— Я не актер.

— Ничего, Бенедикт тоже не детектив, а Мартин — не врач, а посмотри, как у них отлично получается! К тому же, ты снимался у Питера. Он, кстати, тоже не режиссер.

— Ты уверен, что я должен сделать Это?..

— Еще как уверен! Фанаты будут в восторге. Весь Тумблер…

— Не произноси при мне это слово!

— Ладно, ладно, не буду. Если ты прекратишь со мной препираться и пойдешь в кадр. У тебя все равно нет другого выхода. Ты проиграл нам желание на Рождество.

Другого выхода у него действительно не было. Спустя еще две минуты и сорок три секунды скомандовали «мотор», и Стивен Моффат уставился в камеру пристальным немигающим взглядом. Камера наехала на него, взяв крупный, очень крупный план — и тогда он, продолжая не моргать, запрокинул голову назад и громко зловеще захохотал.


End file.
